Zen Monsters
by KenJi832
Summary: Our hero Yang lives in the amazing city named Sonar. Yang is a high school Junior that lives with his friend Yun ever since his parents kicked him out after a tragic accident. Today they're supposed to get their very own monster from Yun's grandfather Uncle Sean. How will their adventure be? What monster will they start with? All these questions will be answered in Zen Monsters!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sonar City, when of the most beautiful cities of all of the region of Celica and home to the most popular pop stars, comedians and many other things that can be produced. Our hero, Yang is in his room within his best friend's Yun's house sleeping. "Yang! Yang!" Yun says barging into Yang's room. Yang doesn't budge and continues sleeping soundly in his dreamland. Yun walks up to Yang's bed and lightly shakes him. "Yang, wake up man!" "No, I want to get a pound cake with my order..." Yang says quietly still snoozing. "Grr..." Yun gets up and swiftly bonks Yang on his head. "Ow! Yun! Why'd you do that?!" Yun laughs and says "What? You asked for a _pound c_ake right?" Yang's eyes widen, "Wait, how'd you know I wanted-" "I was in here while you were sleeping bro" Yun interrupts. "Ahh... I see..." Yang exclaims. They both stare at each other for a while then explode with laughter. "Was your pound cake tasty though Yang?" Yun jokes "Ahh, shut up." Yang says. Yun laughs and walks towards Yang's front door of his room. Yang sits up on his bed, "Hey Yun, where are you going?" Yun looks back at Yang, "Have you forgotten already? We supposed to visit Uncle Sean today for our brand new monsters." "Oh yeah!" Yang says as he gets out of bed. "All that pound cake must be getting to your head." Yun says as he laughs all the way down stairs. "Shut up!" Yang says also laughing a bit. "Hm, I wonder what I should wear today..." Yun says as he opens his closet door looking at all his clothes. "Hm... There!" Yang says as he picks up his black sleeveless jacket and black pants with a red shirt and with his black shoes with a bright red stripe starting from the front to the back of the shoe. Yang dress quickly and hurries downstairs. When Yang reaches downstairs he sees Yun playing with his younger brother Destiny. Yang smiles as he watches Yun plays with Destiny and wishes that his parents were there to play with him. Yang then shakes his head and shrugs off the feeling. Yang walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a bowl and some cereal. "Hm?" Yun looks up "Oh, you're finally up and dressed. That was kinda fast if you ask me." "Yeah, I really want to get my first monster man" Yang says as he pours his cereal into the bowl. "I know what you me-" Yun gets interrupted by his younger brother Destiny slapping him in the face. "Ow! Destiny!" Destiny laughs and crawls away "Well, I guess Destiny gave back revenge for me with me doing anything" Yang says laughing. "Ahh, shut up." Yun laughs and gets up from the floor. "As soon as you're finished with your cereal we will leave for my granddad's corporation." Yun says stretching backwards. " No problem" Yang says "Oh, don't you find it kind of funny that Uncle Sean is your granddad yet his title name is _uncle_ Sean?" Yang adds. "Yeah, it is kind of fuany, but you already know that the only reason we call him Uncle Sean is because he disapproves of the title granddad. He says that he knows he's getting old and that title just reminds him about his age." Yun says as he stands straight up. "Yeah, I know. I just laugh a bit every time I think about it." Yang says. "Oh trust me, I do too." Yun says as they both laugh at the thought. Yang finishes his last bit of cerealand puts the bowl in the sink. "Speaking of which where's your dad Yun?" Yang asks. "He's also your dad too Yang. We're brothers now don't forget that." Yun says looking at Yang with a smile. "Yun..." Yang says almost tearing up. "Don't cry Yang I'm here for you." Yang nods as a tear rolls down his face and he quickly wipes it away. "Dad is possibly at work right now I think" Yun exclaims as he begins to go downstairs to the main door. "Ahh, alright well hopefully he doesn't mind us leaving." Yang states as he begins to follow Yun down the stairs. "Dude trust me, dad won't mind us going as long as you're with me." Says Yun as he reaches for the doorknob. "That's right Yang! It is alright!" Says a booming voice from behind the front door causing both Yang and Yun to flinch. "Ahh! Who said that?!" Yang says a bit shaky and terrified. "I'm not sure..." Says Yun as he begins to open the door. When Yun opens the door he realizes that it's just his father. "Hey there boys!" Says Yun's father. Both Yun and Yang late out a sigh of relief to see that it was just they're father. "Hey there dad. You really made both me and Yang flinch." Yun laughs. "Yeah, that was a good little trick you pulled there." Yang says still trying to calm down a 's dad laughed "Well, I really wasn't trying to scare you boys I just came home from work." He says as he enters the household, closing the door behind of him. "By the way where are you guys going anyway?" "We're heading to Uncle Sean to finally get our first monsters." Yun exclaims excitedly." "Oh, yeah I remember you guys talking about that before. Well today is finally the day. You guys go out there and get those beloved monsters that you've wanted for so long." Dad says with a smile. "Yeah! Thanks dad!" Both Yun and Yang say at the same time as they open the door and run out the house. "Be safe!" Dad says as he watches them run out the house. "Those kids." Dad giggles as he takes off his shoes and heads upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Chosen Monsters

Chapter 2: The First Chosen Monsters

On the way to they're Uncle Sean, Yang thinks to what monsters Uncle Sean gas in store for them. "Hey Yun, what monsters do you think Uncle Sean will give us?" Yang says as they walk down the sidewalk to reach their Uncle Sean. "Hm, I'm not sure. Remember: this is my first time too." Says Yun as he looks at all the massive and tall skyscrapers of Sonar City. Out of all the tall buildings in Sonar City their Uncle Sean's building is the tallest covering a huge number of land. "Look! There it is!" Yang exclaims pointing at the giant building with the initials USC standing for Uncle Sean Corporation. "Race you to the front door!" Yun says running to the front door of the building. "Hey! No fair!" Says Yang running behind Yun trying to catch up. They both stop in front of the entry doors to walk inside. "Wow, I'm always so surprised at how massive this building is." Says Yang looking up at the building. "Yeah me too. It's amazing that our granddad can pay for such a massive piece of construction." Yun says also looking up at the building. "Hey, what are we waiting around here for? Let's go inside!" Says Yun as he walks toward the entry doors. "Right behind of you." Exclaims Yang as he follows behind Yun for the entry doors. The doors open up, revealing a large laboratory with numerous of scientists trying different experiments to open up new equipment like jet packs. "My granddad's office should be right upstairs." Exclaims Yun as he walks toward the stairs. "Alright, right behind you." Says Yang as they start up the stairs. Yun and Yang reach the top of the stairs to the second floor as they see their Uncle Sean. "Hey there Uncle Sean!" Say the both of them running up to him. "Why hello there my grandsons, how are you doing today. "We're quite alright Uncle Sean." Exclaims Yun answering for the both of them. "That's great to hear." Says Uncle Sean walking over to a closed container. "So Uncle Sean-" "Yes, today is the day my boy. The day you two will get your very own monster!" States Uncle Sean cutting off Yang. Uncle Sean hits the button to the container and it opens up, containing three different cards: green, red, and blue. "Woah!" Says both Yang and Yun in amazement. "Can I choose mine Uncle Sean?" Exclaims Yun excitedly. "No, you can not." States Uncle Sean turning his back on him. "B-B-B-But why not?" Exclaims Yun crushed. "Two reasons: one because I want Yang to pick first and two because I heard you call me _granddad_ outside earlier." Uncle Sean jokes. "Please Uncle Sean! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Says Yun begging on his knees. Uncle Sean laughs "Get up boy, it was only a little mere joke, but I do want Yang to choose first." Yun gets up from his knees and nod his head . "Go ahead Yang choose your monster." Yun says with a smile. "Really? Thanks you guys!" Yang says as he runs up to the open container. Yang looks at the cards and picks up the blue card. "I choose this one Uncle Sean" Yang says with excitement " Hoho, That's a good choice there Yang now to summon it you must say the following phrase: I summon you! Blue card! After that the card will show it's Identity." Yang nods and shouts the phrase: "I summon you! Blue card!" With all his might. As soon as the phrase is said, Yang is surrounded by millions of bubbles. "Huh? Bubbles?" Yang exclaims watching the bubbles surround him. The bubbles then come together and form a standing figure in full blue gear and a bubble blaster. "Woah! Awesome!" Yang states looking down at his card "Elemental Hero Bubbleman huh? He looks amazing!" Yang exclaims staring at Bubbleman. Bubbleman looks around then looks at Yang and points at him "You, the one who has summoned me. May I know your name?" Says Bubbleman "M-M-Me? M-My name is Y-Yang." Says Yang a bit nervous "Nice to meet you summoner! My name is Elemental Hero Bubble man as you may already know! May we have an amazing adventure together!" Say Bubbleman reaching his hand out to shake Yang's hand "Yeah! Nice to meet you too Bubbleman!" Yang says happily shaking Bubbleman's hand. "Well, your turn Yun." Exclaims Uncle Sean with a smile. Yun nods and runs to the opened container. "Hm, I choose this one!" Says Yun picking up the red card "I summon you! Red card!" Yun shouts as soon as Yun says the phrase he's surrounded by fire, but doesn't hurt him. "Woah!" Yun states as he stares at the fire. The fire begins to morph and it forms a woman standing in front of Yun. "Wow, my monster is hot! Literally!" Yun says as he looks at the card "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" Burstinatrix looks at Yun and smiles "Hello there summoner! As you may already know my name is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix extends her hand to shake Yun's "What's your name?" "My name is Yun!" Yun says quickly shaking Burstinatrix's hand. Uncle Sean giggles lightly "Ahh, those two. They will rise up to possibly beat the Elite Summoners one day." A brown fur ball with wings fly downwards toward Uncle Sean "They sure do have the potential." "Ahh, winged Kuriboh, where have you been?" Uncle Sean asks "I've been here this whole time, just been flying above you since you really never looked up." Say Kuriboh laughing. "Ahh, well that's a nice little prank you did there." Says Uncle Sean Laughing.


End file.
